Starlight
by MuzekWriter
Summary: Alternative ending to 4x10 after Damon and Elena get off the phone. No meeting Klaus at the bar for drinks and stakes.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from The Vampire Diaries. Thank you to all who are stakeholders in that enterprise for creating such fun characters. This work is intended for entertainment purposes only. _

Damon's POV

As soon as he was off the phone with Elena he put his vampire speed to use and quickly disposed of the pizza delivery girl. Calculating that it would take Elena an hour and a half to get to the Lake House he had time to plan how this evening was going to go. There could not be any mistakes; that included any accidental commands via the sire bond. Despite the rational side of him that said it could just be the sire bond speaking, he keeps replaying her voice in his mind. "I love you, Damon. I love you." There was something special in the sound of her voice - Something that could only be described as Truth.

He had been alone for so long, and in many ways he had always been alone. Sure he had loved Katherine, but she never really loved him. He dated and played around; that was an obvious part of his past; but never had he both been in love with someone and someone be in love with him. He might be over 170 years old, but he had never been in a real relationship before. Could it be? After all these years, that he was finally going to be given the chance to be happy?

A tear escaped his eye. One that he would blame on dirt from all the quick shoveling he had just done if anyone were to find him in that moment. His musings lent themselves to a quick slideshow of his life. He loved him mother, so much, and all too soon she was stolen from him at such a young age. Stephan barely even remembers her, but Damon did. So many nights when laying out in the middle of the road he would remember how his mother's voice would fill the early afternoon as she would sing to herself, and her eyes would sparkle with glee when she would see him run into the room to be with her. When looking at the stars he would think of her.

He remembers how those afternoons quickly turned him hiding in the barn with the horses to avoid the anger of his father. As Stephan got older, he remembers how he would show Stephan many but not all of his hiding places, that too were filled with the melody of birds or babbling brooks. Those places reminded him of his mother too. The ability to be quiet and just listen was lost of Stephan though. All he wanted was Damon to entertain him.

When Katherine came along, he thought he wasn't alone anymore. She made him feel like she understood him, but no… she had her agenda that he was to follow. She convinced him that a little of something was better than nothing at all. And though he would never admit it, he had been so starved from any form of positive attention he complied. That was a mindset that he adopted after Katherine's "death", but no longer was something better than nothing, it was the only way for his heart to be safe because after losing his mother and losing Katherine; losing another woman he loved would just end his existence.

But here he was after so many years, feeling like an insecure fool. No more bumps in the road. Well… may a few bumps, but perhaps if he warns Elena about the bumps in the road they can hold onto one another and not get too jostled. Ohhhh… this was going to be fun. Giving Elena what she wanted and in the way that she wanted it was going to be challenging. Maybe they should have a talk about the predicament that he feels like she is always putting him in? God, it almost sounded like he was the one that was under the influence of the sire bond, feeling like he had to do everything that she wanted. He loved her, so be it, but still it would drive him crazy at times. That just made him smile.

Alright… enough strolling along memory lane; he needed a plan.

First thing first… how did he want to spend his evening with Elena? Ok, stupid question.

Second - Where did he want to spend the evening with Elena? Looking at the Lake House, he knew there was no way they would be able to quiet while Jeremy, Matt and Dr. Shady Pants relaxed for the evening. Looking at the stars again he couldn't help but think of his mother's eyes again. He should tell Elena about her, they would have liked each other. So with that in mind he decides that since he is at Camp Nowhere, they should do some camping. He knew a place off from the path that goes around the lake that would be both next to the lake and secluded.

Third - Supplies. Tent; Bedding; Lighting; Candles… lots of candles, A fire – at first it would be too bright to truly appreciate the stars, but it would be nice to be a little warmer than the crisp night air; flowers?... it was winter there was no way he was going to be able to find flowers, but as corny as it might he wanted to give her something on this night, since for the first time in his life he felt like he was being given her heart. That thought alone made his breath catch. Maybe there was something he could give her, hopefully she wouldn't laugh at him. He was of course Damon Salvatore.

Fourth – Jeremy and Matt. He needed to have a talk with them.

Rule #1 – Do not invite anyone into the house.

Rule #2 – Do not leave the house, unless they notify him on his cell phone.

Rule #3 – Go to bed early and get some rest. They were going to need it if Klaus went through with his plans.

Ok. Plan made. Time to make it happen. Looking at his phone he figured he had about an hour to make all this happen, good thing he was a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena's POV

Despite Damon's wording of "get in your car right now", she had taken a moment to pull herself together; freshen up her clothes, pack a few extra items in the bag she now always had packed "just in case", and lock up the house before leaving. Despite her eagerness to get to Damon she was also able to reason with herself to not drive too fast. Vampire or not, she still didn't have a good record of driving at night. So as she drove, she scanned the road and her surroundings. She couldn't help but notice how clear the sky was on this night. It was a new moon and the stars were so bright. She couldn't help but think that despite all the darkness that surrounded her life, she still had so many bright moments in her life, much like those stars. Those stars probably looked great out at the Lake House.

The Lake House had always been filled with such happy memories for her, that she had been devastated when Damon had sent her away. She had felt like that safety and security that she always felt there had been stolen from her. But she also saw how badly Damon wanted to be the good guy for her and finally for himself, that in a small way she had been proud of him. She was angry at him, but still proud.

Now though she was so happy that Damon wanted her with him again but she could not shake the anguish that was in his voice as he vowed to help her get this cure. The cure had only been inviting danger back into the lives of all those that she loved. Granted she had / does want it. But there are a lot of things that she wants. That doesn't mean that she wanted Jeremy to be turned into a vampire hunter just so that she could be human again. But with Klaus sacrificing all of his hybrids, getting the cure and being a blood bag to create hybrids was about the only way to stop her friends from being killed. It was about the only way to make sure that she wasn't killed. And now that Rebecca and Kol were back in the mix of Original's temper tantrums, giving them what they wanted was a lot easier than fighting them. Especially that Caroline and Stephan had been so stupid to think they could wield the one weapon they had, Alaric's stake. The only one of all of them that was strong enough and smart enough to not have lost that was Damon. But Caroline and Stephan had to tag team in the "we know best" game. Grrr… she couldn't help but growl. When Damon found out, she was sure that he would be growling too. That made her smile.

Needless to say though, a fuzzy feeling of safety as she walked down the street in Mystic Falls wasn't really the state of mind that she was in. No, being a vampire made her strong. Even with the sire bond, being a vampire also gave her an independence that she had never had before. She didn't always have to be physically protected, and short of a stake to the heart she didn't have to experience death, yet again. Yes, she had wanted a family and to grow old, but that was also before she felt how liberating it was to be free like this. She loved and missed her family so much, that all she wanted was to go back or become that girl again who had parents. And if she couldn't have parents, she guessed that she then was to be the parent. That was all that she had ever known. But after her parents died, she can't deny the number of people that have been there for her and who have loved her. Where she had thought that she was alone, her friends showed her that she would still always be loved. And now that most of her friends were immortals, if she went back to being human she would be leaving them.

Plus, there was the Damon factor. How could she live in a world without Damon? But more importantly how could she and Damon have a lasting relationship unless they were equals? But is that enough? He loves her unconditionally, that she doesn't doubt. And for her, human or vampire she too has also loved Damon, just maybe not with the clearest of heads. Being a vampire had given her insight to how Damon thinks. How he reacts. He gives, and gives, and gives of himself and thinks that no one notices. Probably because they don't. And though he will never admit it, she knows he needs love. He needs trust. He too, though needs safety and security. How is he ever going to feel sure of himself, if he is always having to worry whether a ride to the grocery store is going to kill her or not?

On the other side of the argument, what if Damon was to join her in taking the cure? What if she and Damon could have a life? Would he want that? It isn't lost on her that at first Damon did not want to be a vampire unless he had Katherine. He has always wanted a life filled with love. Would he want a short life with her filled with love after all these years? They could always get Caroline and Stephan to turn them back to vampires after they got the chance to do some of those things that only humans could do. Klaus could get his blood supply for a short time. Stephan would have the opportunity to actually kill his brother. And if she had Caroline turn her, there would not be a chance of her living a life of a vampire that was under the influence of a sire bond.

She knows that Damon would say she is being too dramatic and over thinking this because its simple. He wants what she wants. He always does. He did tonight. But what if she wants what he wants? Sire bond be damned… What if she just wants a life of not living in fear, of "being more alive" than ever before, and while all along loving Damon Salvatore. She knows she is going to have to prove to him still that she loved him prior to the sire bond. That is why one of the extra things she packed in her bag was her diary. She had time to go through it while she had been at the house alone these past days, and she marked all the pages where she argued with herself, gushed to herself, and confessed to herself that she Elena Gilbert loves Damon Salvatore. Her loves was real before her turning, and she knows as she had told Damon that it's the most real thing she has ever felt before in her life.

As she turned onto the drive to the Lake House, her happiness takes over all questions and concerns.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to everyone that has read this story, reviewed and clicked either the follow or favorites button at the bottom of the page. I have never had a response like this before to a story that I have written. It goes to show how awesome Delena fans are :)

Everything was set and ready.

He had taken care of his little talk to the guys, which included the threat of having to run around the lake 10 times tomorrow if they disobeyed him. One dead baby vamp was enough for tonight. To be on the safe side though, he decided to rig all the windows and doors to the house with fishing line and attach it to a stack of firewood above the porch to fall if they even thought of trying to bypass his suggestions or if someone else attempted to get into the house while he was gone. He knew it fell into the category of things people just don't do, old fashion, and almost slap stick but he was done having bumps in the road with Elena. And being at Camp Nowhere, meant that he didn't have a fancy set of technology to draw above. Though he should probably tell her about this he thought; he should probably tell her about a lot of things.

It was then that he heard her car. She must have seen that the house was dark because she decided to park just before the last turn on the drive that came up to the house. In all likelihood the guys didn't hear a thing. That was probably a good thing.

He walked to where she was. As he approached he watch with anticipation as her eyes connected to his. She really was here. And she really was his.

He saw it all over her face. For the first time maybe ever, she was truly happy. She was glowing the like of an angel.

"Hey", Elena says as she gets out of the car and quietly shuts the door.

"Hey back" he whispers.

"Why is everything lights out? It's kind of eerie and seductive at the same time." She asks with a half smile as she slides up in front of him.

He reaches out and just pulls her against his chest, cradling her head against his chest as his nose buries itself into her hair. His hand glides down from the top of head to slip under her chin, to lift her eyes up to his.

"I missed you."

She smiles against his fingers that are smoothing circles along her cheekbone. "I missed you too. So much. But you didn't answer my question, is everything ok?" As her hands start to mirror his as she starts to trace the contour of his face, committing it to memory.

"The quick debrief?" he says as he looks at her and their eyes meet. How on earth is he this calm? But that is what she does to him. All that anger. All that angst. All that passion. All that longing. It just harmonizes into one powerful emotion when he is with her. "Jeremy killed a vampire this evening that Klaus sent. Our new zen-master / vampire hunter invited her into the house before even questioning why she really wanted in. Thus the kiddos got sent to bed early tonight. No milk or cookies."

"What?!"

"Shhh… It's under control." He pauses when she gives him that look that she wants more. "I told you, I'm looking out for him." As he pulls her closer to him so that their hips collide and her back is arching back a bit so that she can continue dancing fingers along his face, his neck, through his gorgeous hair.

She takes a moment to appreciate him. Even though they slipped into their daily business debrief, she can't help but think about how Damon looks like a panther that just discovered that a little domesticated attention isn't all that bad. Her mind slips back to Jeremy and her day for a second.

"But Klaus… can't he just stay out of our lives for just a day? Really, can't we just have one day? It's bad enough that I had to deal with being chased by a werewolf, Rebecca and Kol today."

"You WHAT?! How is Klaus worse than that? Are you ok? How and why are they around? Werewolf?"

Mimicking him… "Shhh… It's under control."

"But?"

"Shhhh…"

"Elena."

Changing the subject… "You and I are going on vacation when things settle down and that allusive word called "safe" is back in our vocabulary. First moment things calm down, we are packing our bags and going somewhere far, far, away, where there is no cell phone coverage, and have ourselves the selfish day or month we never got."

"Nice plan. Count me in. In fact, we can leave right now." She gives him that "come on, you know better look"…. "Seriously though, what the hell happened today? Besides that you gave me the best news of my entire life."

With that he has to feel her closer to him, and completely wraps her in his arms. He so badly wants to just kiss her and feel her. But he knows that once he starts he will have no restraint. She loves him. And he can't wait to hear those words off her lips as he kisses her between every syllable. Already he can feel her starting to claw into his back to get him even closer to her. He can't wait to hear her scream those words as he shows her just how important she is to him. But he promised himself. No bumps, and if there were bumps they were going to hold onto one another. He had to know all the variables to make sure they had their happily ever after. He and she were going to love one another for as long as he could help it.

"Alright… but can we continue this talk somewhere else? I just noticed we are just standing here in the drive way, in the dark, under the trees were we can't even see the stars and I have missed you so much. I just want to curl myself around you and just feel like one with you."

"I like that idea." He pulls back a bit and takes a deep breath. "Let me grab your bag."

"Thanks. So since Shane left, have you taken the main bedroom?"

"Actually I have something else in mind for us."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. And I should warn you. I rigged your house with fishing line."

Laughing toward him. "You did what?"

"I know it's a little… oh whatever… but with those guys being clueless to the charms of a pizza delivery girl turned vampire, I couldn't risk either them thinking they know better or Klaus finding a way in, and not know about it. If anyone moves in or out of that house there will be a lot of noise... no explosions so don't worry."

"Hmmm… that is kind of sweet - In a controlling and disturbed way."

"Last time I babysat teenage boys, was when I was helping to raise Stefan. And I assure you he tried a lot of things. How do you think I got so sneaky?"

"Are you to say that you were the responsible one?"

"Of course I was. Why do you think I rebelled so much when I didn't need to look after him?"

"Want to help me rebel?"

"Gladly."

"So where to?"

"This way"


	4. Chapter 4

As they walked, Damon carried her bag in one hand and his other held her close to his side.

"Ok… spill. I want to know every detail that led you being chase by a werewolf, who let me guess… was Tyler?"

"Did I mention that I could not use my vampire speed to get away?" she peaked up at him.

He can't help but raise an eyebrow at that. "Come on. Talk. You're here. You aren't screaming in pain from a bite, so I am assuming you are healthy, though I will be doing a thorough investigation soon."

"Have I mentioned how wonderful you are? You asked earlier whether I trusted you or not. Don't ever doubt my trust in you. Always, I could tell you anything and you don't judge me in a way that makes me feel like you will ever think less of me - Maybe just more breakable? I trust you with my life. I trust you with Jeremy's life. I trust you."

She feels herself being pulled closer to him as they paused their walking and he leaned down to kiss her temple.

"Alright here's the thing. I want to hear everything in the next few moments because when we do get to our destination, we are going to be selfish. We are going to just take the rest of the night and that blanket of stars and just be us. No drama. No stress. Just us."

"I like the sound of us"

"I do too, but are you sure your sire bonded to me? because you aren't listening."

"I'm testing my restraint."

"Seriously? Can you resist me?"

"It's hard and for more reasons than the sire bond. But I am getting better at distinguishing between the sire bond and my own wants and desires."

"So there is hope that the cure isn't the only answer to the sire bond… hmmm."

"Restraint or not, I'm going to tell you everything because I also want that selfish evening."

She proceeded to recount the entire event at school. To say that he was mad about Alaric's stake being in the hands of Rebecca, due to Vampire Barbie, was an understatement. Especially when there was a good chance that their line of vampires was related to Klaus. Reluctantly Damon paused in the path again and set Elena's bag down and reached for his cell phone.

"Damon, what are you doing?"

"I'm calling Klaus."

"What? Why? What happened to being selfish?"

"To buy Jeremy more time before tomorrow."

"What's going on tomorrow?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but Klaus is not happy about the progress we have been having here. He came by today commenting on the weather and wanted to know how the killing, not training, was coming. The one positive thing about the visit, is that I got to show Jeremy how to shoot a vampire."

"What? The pizza girl?"

"Nope. Klaus."

"You shot Klaus and you're worried about me being bitten by Tyler? Damon, you can't do that. I can't lose you."

"Hey, you're not going to lose me. Besides, he killed Carol. I liked Carol. We might not be able to harm Klaus, but it doesn't mean we can't protest a little here and there. Plus, he was eying Jeremy, like he was going to take him to speed up the process so he could get more hybrids himself. I redirected his frustration onto me."

She pulled him into a hug. "Thank you".

Damon looked at his phone. "Call Klaus" and put the phone onto speaker phone so that Elena could be a part of the conversation.

"Damon, to what do I owe this disturbance from my midnight snack? Seeing things my way yet?"

Elena spoke first. "Klaus, Rebecca and Kol are back. Did you know that?"

"Elena? No, I did not. That is most unfortunate."

Damon spoke next "Well it looks like they are looking for a grand spectacle. They have Alaric's stake. They want the cure. They want to give you the cure. And they are looking for something that Prof. Shane has, only after they tried to kill him."

"I'll take care of it, but it would be so much easier if I had my hybrids."

"Don't worry. Jeremy got his care package and staked it this evening. We're on it. I just don't need Rebecca scheming up a way to kill Elena to stop you from getting your minions."

"I'll take care of it." And with that he hung up.

Damon put his phone away and turned to Elena. "Ok, that maybe got us 12 hours before all hell breaks loose and we are making a mad dash to wherever this cure is." He noticed that she had this distant look on her face. "Hey, it's going to be ok. We are going to get this cure."

"I don't want to talk about the cure. I don't want to talk about crisis after crisis." With a sly grin she looked at him "I want to talk about being selfish. I want to talk about you and why you thought that bringing my bag along for a stroll along the lake was necessary. I want you."


	5. Chapter 5

Earlier that day she had said that one of the reasons as to why she loved about being with Damon is that he is unpredictable. Well this evening, he set a new standard of unpredictable. If it were possible to love someone even more, she did in that moment as they proceeded down a barely existing path towards the lake.

There at the end of the path was one, if not the, most beautiful setting she had ever seen. It looked like something out of Shakespeare's imagination. Here in this alcove along the side of the lake Damon had taken white sheets and anchored them like the overlapping sails of the Sydney Opera House with a bed made up with a log as a headboard, white sheets and a down comforter underneath. In the background sheer white curtains from the house had also been borrowed to be used as a privacy barrier between the trees and brush behind them and the view of the lake before them. Several logs had been strategically arranged to be used as candle holders for over a 100 or so votive candles. The lake was close enough that the reflection of the candles shined like a small galaxy of its own on the water's surface. The beauty was beyond compare, and it was only theirs. This was their private moment in time.

Mesmerized by the gesture Damon had made, she started to restudy the scene again. She picked up on some of the other details of the scene. A bottle of Champagne protruded from a hole in the ground surrounded by wet river rock from the edge of the lake. The blanket she normally wrapped herself in when staring out at the lake was draped over one of the logs. I campfire, that had not been lit stood ready. And then on the bed she noticed something laying on one of the pillows. She wanted a closer look, but first she had to see Damon's face.

She looked up at him, and she could tell that he was nervous.

"Overkill?... I wanted to cease the opportunity this evening to give you a memory of just how much you mean to me. But I only had an hour and a half… and…"

Looking up at him, she places her hand on his cheek. "Are you kidding me Damon? This is by far the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, and more romantic than I could have dreamed. Thank you." She leans up to kiss him, but he guides her head forward just a bit and places and long, hard kiss to her forehead. "Why won't you kiss me? We are here, together."

"Because when I do kiss you, I am not going to be able to stop. I want to do something with you first… no… something that I need to tell you first."

"You're worrying me." She says with a frown.

"Don't. There is nothing to be worried about; just something that I need you to understand. Our lives are always on the run, and we never get a chance to stop and smell the roses so to speak."

"Since when do you like to talk?"

"Since I realized that I Trust you too." They stare at one another for a moment. In that moment though something clicks in Elena's mind; Damon never trusts anyone. He always is anticipating the worse. Always waiting for people to fail him, and yet he is the one that is always there. She has to smile, and she pulls him into a deep embrace.

"Does that mean that you are going to start letting me see this other side of you more often? This side of you that is filled with such passion; such beauty?"

"Yes."

"Come on, let's get settled into this magical setting you have created."

Never letting go of her, Damon guides her to the side of the bed and set her bag down on the rug that was under the mattress. It was then that Elena noticed what had caught her attention earlier, and she gasped.

"Damon. What is this? It's beautiful"

"It's a rose. Well it's wood, but it is suppose to look like a rose. I know that my whittling skills are suspect, as per some observers (Stefan, Alaric, Klaus, even Jeremy), but I can work on it a little more and…"

"That's not what I meant, I mean I can't believe that it's wood. It is so beautiful. You really do want to stop and smell the roses."

"Thank you for recognizing my skill."

"I am quite aware of many of your skills."

He can't help but think how lucky he is to have her. "Yeah, well, sharing feels and talking isn't really my forte. I am more of action response kind of personality. But with you, I don't want there to be any barrier between us – figuratively and… literally." She smiles. She thinks to herself that she is always smiling with Damon. But he continues… "I might be over 170 years old, and I hate to admit this, but I don't know how to really do this."

She looks at him confused.

" I have always kept people away. Less people get hurt that way. By not giving into convention and being secure on my own, isn't always easy, but it has been necessary. I have bad habits, but I also have a view of the world that you can't understand until you have been around for as long as I have. But think of it this way, you now have you own personal wooden stake / rose, a flower that can't die, to impale me with if I need an attitude adjustment due to how jaded I have become. Just do me a favor and try to stay away from my heart. I want a chance to be able to make it up to you if I ever do something to upset you because I promise you whenever I act I always have a reason. I always have a plan. They just don't always work out the way I would like them to."

"Damon… I… I think it is perfect. And I don't think "it" needs to be refined. I think it is a perfect testament to this point of time in our relationship. It's raw." Turning her head slightly to the side, she examines it. "A little rough around the edges, but it holds so much promise. Don't you dare change a thing on this rose. If anything you are welcome to make me another one when time permits."

"I can live with that." His fingers comb through her hair as they stare at one another. "I don't know how much more patient I can be?"

"Then don't"

"I have so much that I want to tell you, that you need to hear. So much that I need to hear from you. So much that…"

"can wait. I can't. Kiss me. There is nowhere else that I want to be than right here with you. And as much I am falling further in love with you with each breath you take to speak. I feel like I am going to explode unless I get to feel your lips on mine. I need to feel your hands molding my skin with yours. I need…"

"Say that part again"

"What part?"

"The part where you said you were falling further in love with me."

"I love you Damon. I may not have loved you for as long as you have loved me, but never doubt how fiercely I love you…"

"I love you too Elena. For as long as the stars shine, my love will last for you. God, how do you put up with me? I'm still in a bit of shock that you love me but for now I have decided to take a leap of faith."

She growled and he was taken back a bit. "Sire bond be damned. When I am with you I feel free. I feel like I can be me without any restriction – including my own. I can prove it to you that I love you and erase all your doubts; that you were and are my ONLY choice. I just know that you aren't going to like the proof."

"Elena.."

"No, not now. Just trust me."

"I do, with everything that I am."

"And I trust you, with everything that I am. We are going to be happy. We are going to be us. But Damon?"

"Yes?"

"Love me."

Whatever bonds that had ever tried to get in their way in that moment were put to ground as Damon crashed his lips to hers.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: THANK YOU! For all the great reviews, follow and favorites – it means a lot to me. I have been trying to get this chapter finished since yesterday, but there is this thing called work and school that keeps popping up. So I have decided to split the chapter in two so that the first half is ready to go now and the second half will be up soon… very soon.

His hold on her lower back while his kissed her, pulled her up onto her toes so that they were barely touching the ground. Their kiss deepened as she used the strength of her arms that were locked around his neck to pull him further into her mouth. Her hands glided down his back but all she could feel were the impressions of his muscles that were hidden by his aged leather jacket.

He could feel her fingers debating whether or not she should just shred his leather jacket to gain closer access to his skin. He couldn't help but chuckle onto the side of her mouth. "If I have waited over a century and a half to truly make love to a woman, who happens to love me back, you can wait just a few more minutes. I promise it will be worth it."

She couldn't help but giggle a little. "What? You have been holding back?"

He peppered her face, neck, chest with intense but short kisses while speaking. "No. I don't. think so. I. just feel like. something. is different. That there is something… intimate. Something lasting. here and I…" He couldn't think, his addiction to her skin was taking over. She tasted so pure and yet so spicy. He had to have more.

He continued to trail kisses down her skin as she responded. "Yeah..mmm, I get it. I feel it too. It is a different level than what I have ever felt too. I also can feel like my control is being tested in ways that I could never imagine." She says, as she tugs a little more harshly at the seams of his jacket. "With the sire bond it feels like I am getting pulled in one direction or another. Even if it is something that I want to do, it feels like I can't make it happen fast enough. If it is something I don't want to do, like leave you…" She pointedly stares down at him, as his looks up from kissing her collarbone "I feel like I am getting pulled away. Always tethered. But what I am feeling here, it's like a forest fire that is spreading through me and it continues to grow in a way that I don't know where it began or where it will end. It consumes me. You consume me and while at the same time I can't get enough." And now she is the one that is attacking his skin with a feverous command. Until he captures her lips leading the both of them back up against the end of the bed.

Together they synchronize putting one knee at a time in front of one another onto the mattress, like dance partners that have been together for all of eternity. Kneel before one another; she is the first to divest him of some of his clothing, starting with that pesky jacket.

She can't help but release a huge Cheshire cat smile that catches him off guard; forcing him to pause for just a second before undoing the large buttons on her wool coat. She is still smiling like she knows a secret that he doesn't. He can't help asking "What?"

She just shakes her head and grasps a handful of his gorgeous hair, pulling him back to her lips. Her slender hands finally are closer to their goal as they massage the expanse of his chest but she needs more. She needs to feel the heat of his skin. Without a second thought she grabs the collar of his black dress shirt and pulls, sending buttons everywhere.

Before she has a chance to start the exploration of all his hidden sensitive spots he pulls back slightly and holds her back just a bit. "You just had to do that didn't you?" The smile on his face is huge and travels all the way into his eyes.

"Yes. Yes I did. And you loved it… so stop complaining. Besides why mess with tradition?"

"This is going to be tradition?"

"Your gorgeous abs getting exposed to the world or I should say to me every time we make love? Yeah. It's like Christmas." With that, she pushes him onto his back and moves forward so that she is straddling him, as she leaning down and starts her exploration of his upper body. Finding a small area under his second rib with her tongue, she causes him to thrust his chest towards the sky slightly, giving her the opportunity to put one of her arms partly under his back so that she can finally run her hand along those gorgeous back muscles of his that had been covered in leather not too long ago.

Feeling at a slight disadvantage with her still fully dressed, he pulls her face back up to his while sitting them back up into a sitting position with her still straddling him for a second before he flips them around so that her head lands on one of the pillows. Her hair cascades across half the expanse of the bed and he takes a moment to appreciate her. "You are so beautiful."

She sits up just slightly so that her hand caresses his cheek.

He takes this as an invitation to remove the dark cashmere sweater she is wearing. What he discovers underneath causes his breath to catch for just a second.

"A corset? Really? You really don't play fair."

"I have to keep you on your toes somehow. Besides I thought you deserved a little extra work after dismissing me from my last visit here…" She smiles at him "but you have nimble fingers right? I'm sure you can make up for it."

He can't help but laugh a little and shakes his head. "I like the color."

"I am becoming very fond of the color black… Are you going to un-wrap me or do you want me like this?"

"I'm not sure your jeans coordinate too well with your top now. I think those need to come off too."

"hmmm?" she can't help but slyly smirk.

"Yes."

He takes the back of his hand and guides it down the center of her body until she comes to the button and zipper of her jeans, and makes quick work of helping her out of them. Once again he is met with a stunning sight. She lays there with her long lean legs glowing in the candle light, as her matching black corset and thong contrasts with the white of the sheets. This is her in her element, and as she looks up at him with wanting eyes he descends onto her neck, kissing and trailing his tongue along the dips and curves of her skin. As he approaches the corset, his hands start to grab at the fabric, sliding them back up to the top, grabbing her breasts through the silky fabric. She lets out a moan of pleasure, and then to her surprise he takes a fistful of fabric above each breast and rips the fragile ribbon away from the center of her little outfit.

"hey!"

He shrugs his head slightly "We'll get me buttons and you ribbons, kitten. I have a feeling we are going to need a surplus supply. Besides, "All is fair in love and war"."

"Hmmm… we will see about that." She says as makes a quick vampire turn and in the process she nearly shreds his jeans off his body. He lands on his back, surrendering his arms to the mattress and their makeshift headboard. She positions herself just above his hips and lowers her face to his. Her hands slide up his chest and her fingertips fall into the crease between his collarbone and shoulder muscle. Her delicate tongue darts out along the patch of skin behind his earlobe, before she lightly bits it. "Let's see how fair you think I am shall we?" And with that she starts her decent.


End file.
